A Tale of a City
by MollyZeAwesome
Summary: Alice fears something big is coming. But all she can think about is her duties to the Resistance Against Monsters, her friends doomed love-life and the creepy blonde guy Jasper who believes she is the one. Alice has to keep her city and the people in it safe, but she struggles as the Volturi threaten to distroy her. MY FIRST FIC! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Boyfriends can be real dicks sometimes. That's why I don't have one.

There is one city in the world which is completely cut off from everybody else. It has no ties or connection to the rest of the world and prefers to be forgotten and left-alone. The city is run by a Vampire Network, who was elected before its Chairwoman turned into a homicidal maniac. Strangely, the humans, monsters and freaks who inhabit the city felt the Chairwoman was the best person to keep everything under control.

The city is called Skrof. To pronounce it, try saying it in a slight Italian accent. That's better, now you don't sound like a retard.

The city is a haven for all things with claws, teeth or tentacles; this is where I have lived all my life. Growing up in downtown Skrof is like trying to kill a Werewolf with a piece of string: dangerous, stressful, and you only do it if you're desperate. That's what my parents were. Two desperate kids running away from restraining duties and high-society. They're dead now, though. If I were them, I wouldn't let upper-class snobs tell me how to live my life, I'd run away.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm eighteen years old and I killed my first Vampire at fourteen. I live on a mattress on the floor on the Resistance Against Monsters nightclub, and my best friend is an Angel. I'm also a Pisces, and my perfect date would be killing a couple of Zombies and then a romantic walk through the underground sewers. You can call me Alice.

* * *

The pounding of the drum and bass beat controlled the RAM nightclub, making everyone feel like they were being carried away by angry waves. Every breath you took, every blink you had, every movement felt euphoric. It was party time at RAM.

There was no special occasion that caused this much celebration, the atmosphere was just strangely light. Tyler, the DJ, never took the grin of his face as he worked on his records. He was an artist in his element, surrounded by happiness and the need for Drum and Bass.

But, what's this? A young, street-wise looking girl with short and spiky black hair sulking in the VIP section of the room, arms crossed and glaring like she had forgotten her 'happy' medication. Striking green eyes and chains. Chunky boots and eyeliner. Yeah, it's me, the miserable one.

Rosalie was not happy. Her totally 'perfect' blonde hair looked about ready to sizzle, and when Rose's hair catches on fire, you know that you are in some deep shit.

"You broke my shoes."

I sighed, "Rose-"

"You bitch." Her icy blue eyes burned.

"I told you I was sorry for breaking the heel, I'll get them fixed, I'll even use my life savings..." I looked at her hair in fright, which was starting to give off grey smoke.

"You are lucky my boyfriend is rich and extremely powerful, and can buy me replacements...Or you'd be cast down to Hell."

"Replace them!" I hissed, "I said I would fix them for you."

The Angel rolled her eyes, "They are no good to me now, they are soiled."

I looked at my best friend disbelievingly. At least her hair wasn't smoking anymore, though.

Across the room I spotted a flash of copper hair that I knew so well. Edward, the only vampire to belong to the Resistance Against Monsters strutted towards us, coming to sit down on the vintage leather sofa in the VIP section. He glanced briefly at the heavy bouncer guarding the area, and then flashed his teeth at him. The large bouncer almost shivered as Edward passed him and reached down to kiss me and Rose on the cheek.

"My girls!" he proclaimed, ruffling Rose's golden hair. That earnt him a murderous look.

I laughed, "How are you doing, Edward? Not too bad I hope..."

He sighed and grimaced, "I've been bunking with Jacob and Seth. I hadn't noticed before how messy Werewolves actually were."

I glanced around the huge vintage club. Sure enough, I spotted a shirtless Jacob downing shots at the bar whilst Seth was swinging from an expensive crystal chandelier.

"I hope he pays for that." I groaned.

Rosalie's fingertips turned bright red. "Stupid little twats! I hope he falls and breaks his-"

"Rose, love, you're burning the table." I said, prying her hand off of the smoking wood.

She took a deep breath, and the smoke vanished. "I'm going to get a drink." She sighed.

"She still is having anger problem's then?" inquired Edward.

"A little. She's getting better at not spontaniously combusting, that's a plus."

"She's Chairwomen of the Resistance, she deserves to be angry a bit."

Edward narrowed his eyes. He was figiting and biting his nails. He looked like he was avoiding a question he wanted to ask. Finally he took a deep breath.

"How's things with Rose and Emmett?" he asked quietly. Oh.

Rose and Em were a taboo subject, he is a Demon and she's an Angel, destined to be stuck with eachother until death do they part. But seeing as they're both immortal, I guess that's forever. Em is a nice guy, childlike and funny, the perfect boyfriend. The only downside to their relationship is that Em has sold his soul to the Volturi, an evil vampire organisation, and must fight Rose to the death someday in the future. Other than that, he's an alright bloke.

"Fine." I said shortly.

Rosalie walked back to us looking a bit more relaxed with more vodka in her veins. Poor girl, she's been so stressed lately.

"What's up with Jacob and Seth?" She asked Edward. A gazed at the two friends and saw them sitting together, avoiding eye-contact.

I smirked, "They must be a bit confused at the moment." Edward grinned at me.

Rose frowned, "What do you mean?"

"In basic scientific terms...they did the proverbial 'dance with not pants'." I whispered, grinning broadly.

Rose looked stunned, "...What...?"

"They got down and dirty." Edward chimed.

"But!" Rosalie gasped.

I smiled knowingly, "They engaged in coitus."

Rosalie blushed deeply, "I know what you mean, Alice. I'm not a blushing virgin!"

"You're half right." Edward said, kissing Rose's inflamed cheeks.

"I don't understand why they did it, I thought they liked girls?"

"I don't blame them, they're both really hot!"

Edward gasped mockingly, "Hotter than me?!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "No comment."

Rose frowned, "Huh."

Edward laughed loudly, startling Rosalie. "We're kidding, Rose. They didn't do it."

Rose glared at us, "Then what's wrong with them?"

"Who knows. Maybe they discovered that normal people wear shirts."

I laughed, "Edward, they aren't normal people. They're Werewolves!"

"And I'm a Vampire," he stated, "Yet I still manage to cover my rippling abs."

* * *

The party had died. The lights were off, the music had stopped. Homeless people of the Resistance were allowed to camp out in the Main Hall of the Resistance building, a large vintage gothic room made of red velvet and black leather. Crystal chandeliers, gold-framed mirrors and Gargoyles seemed out-of-place next to disco lights, DJ stage and music posters that covered the walls. People were camped on the sofas, clutching old pillows and sleeping off an inevitable hangover. One irritable Gargoyle was tickling someones nose with a goose feather.

Edward, Seth and Jacob left after helping the clean-up. But still Seth and Jacob were acting strange. I couldn't get their faces out of my mind; worried and confused.

Me and Rosalie belonged to the Board of the Resistance Against Monsters or RAM. This means that we live in an apartment in the Resistance building. We ride in the black iron elevator and get off at the second floor. Directly below us is the Main Hall. We walk tiredly to our rooms and mutter "Goodnight" to each other. I change and lie in my large golden bed. My unusually strong sense of intuition tells me that something big is coming. Something that will change my life forever. I turn off my nightlight of 3am and hope I won't have any nightmares tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tea!" squealed the tiny Gargoyles floating around my head. Their little iron wings fluttered as fast as a hummingbirds and their baby-faces looked at me with delight. The Gargoyles acted like personal servants to me, but half the time they are just making mischief. Four of the baby-sized Gargoyles were trying to lift a solid gold tea-tray as two more hovered over me, trying to lift the heavy tea-cup. I glared at Aries, the leader of the Gargoyle pack.

He looked at the others with impatience. "Come on men!" he commanded in his high soprano voice, "A true Gargoyle can pour tea without spilling the contents on Miss Brandon's lovely bed sheets."

The tiny monsters saluted him, "Yes sir!" they exclaimed, and went back to trying to lift the heavy tray.

"What time do you call this, Aries?" I hissed.

"6am, Miss Brandon."

"Why am I awake at 6am, Aries?" I said, swotting away the dozens of fluttering monsters.

Aries cleared his throat, "Because Miss Hale instructed me to wake you. With hot tea." he said, glancing at the struggling Gargoyles. "She said that today was a big day, and that if you don't get your _ass_ out of bed she'll set the room on fire and welcome you to Hades."

I smiled, "What a lovely little message, Aries. But do you know what would have made it better?"

Aries frowned, "No, Miss Brandon."

"More than 3 hours sleep!" I screamed, startling the little Gargoyles and spilling tea over my golden sheets.

Aries groaned at the mess, "Oh shit."

* * *

The ancient iron elevator groaned to stop on floor number three. The dining room.

The whole floor was a beautiful balcony with flowers and trees every where. Gargoyles served breakfast on silver platters to the many sleepy members of RAM. I spotted Rosalie in the corner, on a small table for three, her golden hair shining in the Skrof summer sunlight. She was sipping at a tea-cup with was filled with a strange purple liquid, as her eyes found mine. Using her eyes, she beckoned me over.

I sat on the white garden chair. "What's with the drink?" I asked.

"I can't drink tea, mortal substances paralyze me."

I nodded, "Oh, right."

"Honestly Alice, you call me your best friend."

I small flash of precognition struck my mind. I gasped at the overwelming feeling of dread I suddenly felt, and also the feeling of over-welming love.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

Her blue eyes were downcast and her face lost all fire. Tears landed in her strange drink, which lighted the cup on fire. A Gargoyle quickly took the firey drink away.

"It's Seth and Jacob. They've been murdered."

A large knot tightened my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe. _This isn't real._ I told myself, _who would do a thing like this?!_

Fortunately, I've dealt with death all my life. I took a deep breath.

"What about Edward? He said he was staying with them."

She shook her head. "He's missing. The apartment they were staying in was searched, RAM found nothing."

There was something she left out, I could feel it. "What aren't you telling me Rose?"

"Seth and Jacob has been dealing with Demons. With Emmetts gang." she whispered. I gasped, her boyfriends Demon gang was usually inactive, all bark and no bite. Why would they do something like this?

Rosalie continued, "A note was found. It said that Emmet's gang did kill Seth and Jacob, on the Volturi's authority."

I sighed. Of course Emmett would do anything the Volturi told him to do, they owned his soul. "I'm so sorry Rose. But we've got to find Edward."

Rosalie smiled a small grin, "I'm already one step ahead of you."

I man strode into the dining room. Messy blonde hair and bright green eyes, tall and lean body, about my age. He was wearing cowboy boots and a rock and roll T-shirt, and he looked like he owned the place. I automatically hated him.

"Hello, Miss Rosalie. I'm here to save the day." he drawled in a Southern accent. He sat next to me on the empty chair.

"Rose," I hissed, "Who is this?"

She smiled at the man, "This is Jasper Whitlock, Alice. His father is a great detective."

The blonde creep grinned, "Sadly my father is retired. I'm his replacement."

"Are you a good detective, Jasper Whitlock?" I said snidely.

The creep frowned, "No, but I can ride two horses _at the same time._"

I snorted, "Was that supposed to impress me?"

He looked upset. "Did it impress you?"

"No."

"Then I'm hurt, Miss Alice." He said sadly. I was too traumatized about my friend's death to care.

I turned to Rosalie, "How can we find Edward if our top detective is crap?"

"Give Jas a chance, Al. You might come to like him."

_Yeah right, like I'd like a stuck-up cowboy who is only gonna waste my time._

* * *

The vibe was down beat as RAM tried to cope with the Werewolves death. I however was stuck with Jasper Whitlock in my room, going through possible clues from the apartment Edward stayed in.

"Why do you have so many shoes?"

That was possibly the thousandth question he's asked me so far. I rolled my eyes out of impatience.

"I want to be a fashion designer." I answered shortly.

"Why?"

My nostrils flared, how were we supposed to get anything done if he was mucking around with my shoes?

"I don't want to fight evil forever."

He nodded like he understood. "Fighting evil and kicking ass must get boring after a while." he came and sat very close to me on my leather sofa. He quickly glanced at the clues before looking around the room in boredom. His eyes slowly came into contact with my breasts. He smiled.

"So," he started, "Do you have a boyfriend, or..."

"Boyfriends are idiotic and stupid. I have no time for such frivolous behaviour."

He looked surprised, and then he gave me a strange look. "So, you like girls then?"

I hit him on the head with a bloodstained jacket with the word 'Demon' on the back. How dare the stupid little twat!

"Ow!"

"I'm not a lesbian! I just don't want a boyfriend!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Okay! I've got it." He rubbed his head in pain, "I'm sorry ma'am..."

"You should be." I went back to examining Seth's old journal.

After a long pause, I felt Jasper's eyes on my breasts again. "And stop staring at my boobs!"

Jasper chuckled. This was going to be a long day.

"How are you not dead?"

This question surprised me, I'd never been asked that before.

"What?"

Jasper looked dead serious, "You are the highest ranking and most famous human in Skrof, and no one's tried to kill you yet. You publicly go against the Vampire Network and the Chairwoman and the Volturi, and yet you are still alive. How?"

I took a deep breath. "My mother and father gave their lives to the Chairwoman, for my ultimate protection."

Jasper gasped, "You mean..."

"I'm forever protected by Isabella Swan, the Chairwoman, until I die. No monster in this city can harm me."

Jasper stared at me, open-mouthed. "That's fortunate."

"My parents sacrificed themselves to save me, how is that fortunate?"

Jasper frowned, "Have you ever met the Chairwoman then?"

"Yes," I whispered, "She raised me."

My eyes fell onto a small note at the bottom of the pile. In black ink, it read:

_Edward is being held by her majesty and Chairwoman, Isabella Swan. Come and get him! Yours, The Volturi _


End file.
